


Finding Family

by beckysparklesalot



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, changed names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysparklesalot/pseuds/beckysparklesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate found a girl named Parker who was a thif and runaway. He invites her into his home where she meets his wife Laura (Sophie) and adopted kids Alec and Elliot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Family

In a small cafe restaurant in Portland, two boys were just getting off work. It was about 10 pm. and had been working for about 10 hours on and off throughout the day since 9 am. A few of the busboys and waiters were taking an early long weekend summer vacation and would be back tomorrow. For now the boys were taking on extra work because they wanted summer fun money. They laughed to each other as they went to say goodnight to the hostess.

“Goodnight mom,” Alec said hugging her.

“Goodnight mom,” Elliot said as well from afar.

Anyone new going to the restaurant might think one or most likely both of the boys made a slip of the tongue. That the Indian British hostess couldn’t be the mother to either the 6’1” hickory skinned geek or the 5’9” porcelain skinned southern bad boy. The regulars of the restaurant knew the truth that both of the boys were adopted.

“Night boys, make sure your laundry is put away before I come home,” Laura reminded as the boys walked away.

“Did you see the girl who walked by a bunch of times today?” Alec asked.

“Why would I notice something like that?” Elliot asked.

“She was blonde,” Alec said.

“I didn’t notice any girl. Leave me alone,” Elliot said.

“I hope she got where she was going. It’s raining and it’s 10 pm. She was walking by all day and that’s so strange,” Alec said to himself.

Elliot rolled his eyes as they walked through a door that led into the employee lounge, which was more like a hallway with a couch in it. At the other end of the lounge there was another door that led into the boys’ home. They lived in a warehouse which might seem close from the outside. But as soon as you step inside you realize that it indeed is a home. 

“Want to play some videogames? Elliot asked flopping down on the couch.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna go to bed,” Alec replied.

“Seriously, dude you love video games,” Elliot said.

“I’m just tired. We’ve been working all day,” Alec said and started walking towards his room.

Before Alec walked all the way out of the living room their father walked into the house. He was an insurance investigator and it was completely normal for him to be coming home late. Behind him the blonde girl who Alec had seen walk by multiple times shuffled in. 

“Sit,” Nate said to her pointing at a kitchen chair.

“Dad, who is she?” Alec asked.

“A kleptomaniac with no family,” Nate said walking off towards the guest bedroom.

“Hi, I’m Alec and that is Elliot,” he said.

“I’m Parker,” she said quietly.

“Elliot i actually think I want to play video games,” Alec said sitting down on the couch and grabbing a controller. 

“Can I play?” Parker said moving to a seat in the living room.

“Sure,” Alec said.

“No we’ll have to explain it to her and play on and easier level,” Elliot complained.

“Seriously Elliot,” Alec said.

“I’m going to go to bed anyways,” Elliot said walking towards his room.

“Nevermind. I don’t want to play anymore,” Parker said moving back to the seat she was originally sitting in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Parker went to sleep that night in the guest bedroom, she could hear Nate and Laura having an argument . Laura didn’t want Parker to stay or be anywhere near the boys and Nate thought the opposite was okay. In the end Nate won for now.

In his own bedroom Elliot mumbled to himself “It’s going to be a long summer.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later Parker woke up to find the only people still in the house were Alec and Elliot. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to talk to them without Nate or Laura there. Alec was eating captain crunch with orange soda and Elliot was eating an egg white omelet and had headphones on. As Parker watched Alec eat her stomach growled alerting them to her presence.

“You hungry?” Alec asked with food in his mouth. He swallowed, then said “What do you want to eat?”

“I could go for some Captain Crunch,” she said sitting down at the table.

“Coming right up,” Alec said jumping up to get some for her.

Elliot looked up from the video that he had been engrossed in and looked from Parker to Alec. He got up to grab some water and stood by the sink next to Alec.

“Dude there’s a lady in your presence go put a shirt on,” Elliot whispered to his brother.

“Oh yeah, right,” he said placing Parker’s cereal on the table and running off.

Parker didn’t seem to notice Alec’s entrance and started eating her food without a care in the world. She had snatched the spoon from Alec’s cereal and Elliot’s watch from his pocket.

After breakfast Alec was getting ready to go window shopping, Elliot was going to go hang out with his friends and Parker planned on sitting around watching whatever was on tv. The boys walked through the cafe to tell their mother they were leaving.

“Which one of you is going to take Parker with you?” Laura asked the boys as she saw them leaving.

“Alec,” Elliot said walking out the door.

“Keep on and eye on her,” Laura said.

Alec walked back to the house and told Parker she had to go with him. She silently complied. They walked out the backdoor and started off down the street. Alec wasn’t paying as much attention to Parker as he should have been and she grabbed some wallets as she walked by people. She was silent and let Alec talk as much as he wanted.

They walked into a comic book store which was pretty empty. Parker followed Alec as he browsed through the sections. She snatched up a comic book sliding it into the liner of her jacket.

Realizing what she was doing was wrong she remembered Elliot’s watch that was sitting in her pocket. She took it out and to Alec “Why did Elliot have his watch in his pocket?”

“That’s not even his,” Alec said looking at it.

The two looked at each other Alec questioning things about his brother. Parker was glad for once she told someone that she stole something and they didn’t get mad.  
But as they were looking at each other Parker didn’t notice the the police officer who saw her pull the watch out of her pocket and knew who she was. He walked into the store and towards Parker.

“Hey kid where did you get that watch?” The police officer asked.

“My friend had it,” she replied.

“Sure, you’re Parker Hagen and you’re known for stealing things. You’re going to have to come with me,” he said.

“It’s my watch,” Alec said in a fake british accent as Parker ran off.

“Really?” the policeman asked.

“Yeah it just won’t stay on so I asked Parker to hold onto it for me,” Alec lied still using the fake British accent that he couldn’t help because it was the only way he knew that he wouldn’t sound nervous.

The policeman looked at Alec and then left the store and looked around for Parker. Not seeing her he climbed into his car and drove off.

Alec ran home and dialed his dad’s number. “Dad, Parker stole a watch out of Elliot’s pocket and I think it was stolen to begin with. There was a police officer who saw her with it and she ran. I don’t know what’s going on.” Alec said to the answering machine as Parker walked into the house.

“Oh my gosh are you okay?” Alec blurted out at her and then pulling her into a hug.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Parker said.

“Seriously?” Alec said letting her go.

“Yeah. Why would Elliot have that watch?” Parker said.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense,” ALec said sitting down.

“I think it could,” Parker said.

“No, he’s a nice guy when you get past the fake tough guy exterior,” Alec said.

“But the boys who he hangs out with don’t tip and Laura said that was a sign of a bad person,” Parker said.  
“How do you know they don’t tip?” Alec said looking at her with a confusing look.

“I was talking to Amy since she’s usually the only person I talk to most days,” Parker said.

Just then Nate rushed in. “I got your voicemail. What’s going on?” 

“Elliot stole a pure silver watch,” Parker responded.

“How do you know it’s pure silver?” Alec asked.

“I’m a thief,” she said.

“Where’s Elliot?” Nate yelled.

“He went out to hang out with his friends,” Alec said.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Laura asked walking into the house.

“Where’s Elliot?” Nate asked her.

“He’s sitting in the restaurant with his friends,” Laura said.

“Really?” Parker and Alec said in unison because both of them had walked through the restaurant.

“Why?” Laura asked.

“I’ll go get him,” Nate said ignoring Laura’s question and walking out to the restaurant.

“He stole a watch,” Parker said holding up the watch.

“Let me see it,” Laura said taking the watch and holding it.

Nate walked back into the house followed by Elliot. “Alec, Parker please go sit in the restaurant,” Nate said.

“Why did you have this watch?” Laura asked as the three of them sat at the kitchen table.

Elliot looked down at his shoes. 

“Elliot” Nate said sternly.

“The other guys said that it would be a cool thing to do. I guess I just listened to them. I know I shouldn’t have,” Elliot said.

“Whose watch is it?” Laura asked.

“Colin Mason’s” Elliot said “I planned on giving it back to him, but I haven’t seen him because Alec doesn’t talk to him because Colin kept flirting with Parker.”

“Alec and Parker?” Nate whispered to Laura.

“It’s why I haven’t fought with you about her staying for a while,” Laura said.

Out in the restaurant Parker and Alec sat at a table eating complimentary pretzels. Elliot’s friends had bolted after Nate had taken Elliot.They ran right into the police officer who had seen Parker and Alec in the comic book shop. He knew who they were and all three of the boys were put in the back of the police officer’s car.

“I kind of like it here,” Parker said.

“Really?” Alec asked a bit surprised as it never seemed like she did.

“Yes I’ve never really had a home. but this feels like it could work,” she said.

“Good,” Alec said smiling.

“I’ve also started to have feelings…” she trailed off.

“Feelings?” Alec said smiling more.

“Strong feelings for.. pretzels” Parker said awkwardly looking from him to the pretzels.

“Well, pretzels have strong feelings for you too. Ever since they first saw you,” Alec replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the end of the summer everyone had grown to consider Parker one of the bunch. She was like a daughter to Nate and Laura, a sister to Elliot and was practically dating Alec.

In August Elliot turned 18 and want off to college. Alec and Parker started their senior year of high school. In September Parker turned 18 and bought the condo above the restaurant.


End file.
